He Is Mine!
by yoxvn
Summary: What will happen when Gakushū Asano transfer to class 3-E? What will happen when he realize that his classmate is assassins and they are all trying to kill him. But, what if Nagisa protected him. Will this be another love story? Wait Karma is jealous? Hold on a minute! The 3-E students are all jealous! / OOC, Karugisa, Asagisa, AllxNagisa [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**HE IS MINE**

**ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM BELONG TO MATSUI YUUSEI-SENSEI**

**_WARNING : AllxNagisa, Kaunagi/Karma x Nagisa, Asagisa/Asano x Nagisa, OOC_**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

"WHAT?! You can't be serious?!" Gakushū Asano shouted furiously at his father. While the said person just keep 'smiling'.

"No, my decision is final. You have to do it, you don't want my reputation looks bad by having a son who doesn't listen to his father's words, do you?" The headmaster of Kunugigaoka Junior High School said.

"You have to transfer to class 3-E, starts today. Here's an important informations that you will need as a student from that class." He handed him a very thick document. Then, Asano went out from the headmaster's office and started to read the document. When he already finished to read the document, his face was full of unreadable expression. He never thought that class 3-E is more than they looked.

_'So now, I have to learn killing techniques? HAHA! I bet they all are also an amateur too.'_ Asano thought. Oh boy, you don't know how wrong you are.

* * *

**[3-E]**

"Good morning class. Today we have a new transfer student nufu~" Koro-sensei announced. But, the students didn't care at all. In their mind, they were planning a way to kill their teacher. So, they didn't hear Koro-sensei instructed the transfer student to come in. But when they saw it was Asano. They were all stunned. Until Karma Akabane broke the silent.

"What is he doing here, Sensei?!" Karma shouted.

"Didn't I tell you guys that we have a transfer student?" Koro-sensei explained. "And i think we don't need an introduction so if you all want to say something, you can say it now."

Ryōma Terasaka raised his hand. "You better watch your back Asano, or maybe we will _accidentally_ kill you. Like this." Then he fired his gun to Asano.

**ASANO'S POV**

_'What's wrong with this class?! I just came here and suddenly there was someone who wanted to kill me. Is it my end?'_ I thought. But there is something wrong. Why did the students' expression was like someone who already got used to this and they're very calm… Like a professional assassin.

"Stop, Terasaka." Someone said. Then I opened my eyes only to saw Nagisa Shiota in front of me. Nagisa was holding a knife. So that's why I didn't feel any pain, but wait! I swear before that Terasaka guy fired his bullet, he (Nagisa) was sitting and looked out from the window. Is he the one that father told me? A diamond?

"Why did you shot him, Terasaka?" Nagisa asked.

"Because he is the one that make us suffering many times!" Terasaka answered.

"But, that doesn't mean you can kill him. After all the one that we need to kill is him, right?" Nagisa said while pointing his thumb to Korosensei.

"Tch. You're safe just because Nagisa saved you. But that will not happen twice. Remember that." Terasaka said to me.

Then after that, I followed the lesson. For me, the lesson was quite normal except for the killing attempts that they were trying to do. When the school's bell rang indicated the start of lunch break, Nagisa approached me.

"Sorry for earlier. Anyway, I think you have to learn how to use guns or knife if you want to survive in this class. Good luck and welcome to 3-E class." He smiled to me and then walked towards the door. I can feel my blood rushing to my face. Am I blushing?

**3rd PERSON'S POV**

"What did that bastard do to Nagisa?!" Terasaka said.

"No, he didn't do anything. It's just that Nagisa is so nice for his own good." Karma sighed and the other students who are watching them was glaring at the people who were talking to their princess inside the classroom.

'_How dare he talked so casually to my princess?! Let me show him to whom Nagisa is truly belongs to! HE IS MINE!_' They all thought.

'_I think transferring here is not a bad idea after all.'_ Asano thought while seeing Nagisa's figure passed the door.

**Tsuzuku-**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Yoo hoo! Renkou is back with a series story :3

I don't even know where Renkou got this idea.. Anyway, I will do the poll who are going to show in the next chapter. I hope you guys will put your vote!

Thank you for reading Renkou's story!

edited : December 10th, 2016


	2. AUTHOR NOTE -HELP ME!

MINNA-SAMAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~!

I am so sorry..

wait. _no_.

I am **not discontinued** this fic.

I just finished all my exams so I got my holiday started today...

I am so sorry and thankful for the supports from all of you :')

Please check my profie. There will be a poll. I hope all of you will join and give this stupid and horrible author some advice for the next chapter. :)

**POLL INFORMATION **

**\- Whatever choice you choose, I will still need your advice, idea, suggestion, critics, and of course your supports-**

Thanks.

With lots of love,

Renkou.


End file.
